Adios Mystic Fall, Hola Forks
by Catii Cullen Salvatore
Summary: TRADUCCION Damon se pone tan molesto al descubrir que Katherine sólo le dio un beso para acceder a la casa Gilbert que se va a olvidar. Bella es un desastre cuando Edward se va. ¿Qué sucede cuando Damon entra y sopla su mente y su corazón lejos?
1. Chapter 1

Introducci n

Yo estaba en casa jugando ajedrez con Stefan cuando son su celular. Elena estaba llorando, ella acababa de encontrar a John muerto y con los dedos de la mano derecha cortados. Stefan y yo compartimos una mirada y fuimos a nuestros coches. Nos dirigimos a la casa de Elena y vimos el desastre en la cocina. Stefan corrio hacia l y trat de averiguar lo que hab a sucedido yo subi a buscar agua para limpiar el desorden. Pasando por la habitaci n de Jeremy escuch su coraz n y no tenia pulso, Pod a oler la sangre de un vampiro alrededor me di cuenta de lo que el idiota hab a Suicido por el est pido consejo que le di. Le di RCP para obtener los latidos de su coraz n de nuevo y le dije a Elena que habia que llevarlo a un hospital. Stefan rompi la puerta de la cocina y y le dijo al alguacil que John al parecer hab a muerto a causa de un ladr n.

Todos llegamos al hospital, donde le agarre el brazo a Elena y le pregunt por qu me bes . Ella neg haberlo hecho y pude ver en sus ojos que estaba diciendo la verdad. Ella se alej para estar con Stefan.

Entonces, si ella no era entonces qui n? La respuesta me golpe como una tonelada de ladrillos. Katherine! Ella estuvo aqu , ella me utilizo para obtener acceso a la casa y qu ? matar John Gilbert? Estaba tan enojado que me tuve que morder la lengua para mantenerla bajo control, me levant , sali del hospital y me converti en cuervo. Di la vuelta al hospital un par de veces hasta que me puse bajo control de nuevo. cambie de nuevo y entr para descubrir que Caroline estaba en coma por ahora, a Jeremy le estaban labando el est mago y estar a bien y Stefan estaba enojado con migo por que yo bes Elena.

Nos peleamos y al final le dije que yo no bese Elena, que era Katherine, quien me bes , despu s intent y fracas en decirle Jeremy sobre Anna y que pasara la p gina y perdonara a su hermana. C mo le abr mi coraz n a Elena (Katherine) y c mo ella simplemente me us para entrar, matar a John he irse. sentirme melancolico y pat tico no me sienta bien asi que en ese momento decid que iba a irme. Aqu no hab a nada mas para m y quedarme y ver a la feliz pareja no era una opci n. No me puedo enamorar de Elena, ella es la nica persona que yo considero una amiga, pero en realidad su parecido con Katherine no es algo que pueda hacer frente a estos momentos. Alg n d a voy a estar de vuelta. me transform a mi forma de cuervo y comence a volar sin rumbo.

Vol perdido en mis pensamientos, cene en Texas, vol de nuevo. Dorm un rato bajo las estrellas en un campo de ma z. Vol de nuevo despu s del desayuno. En la tarde vi que estaba cerca de Seattle. Recuerdo que Zack ten a un amigo que viv a por aqu . Supongo que podr a quedarse un d a o dos. Abr una gu a telef nica y encontr el nombre. Charles Swan, jefe de polic a de un peque o pueblo llamado Forks, cerca de 3 horas de distancia.

He comprado un coche y me fui a Forks despu s de una cena r pida. Segu las indicaciones del GPS y llgu a la entrada de una peque a casa blanca de 2 pisos. Una guapa chica estaba sentada en el columpio del patio y cuando llam una y otra vez a la puerta ella me habl .

-Es bella.- pens sonriendo, pod a usarla como postre de esta noche. Su olor era delicioso. Una combinaci n de flores, jazm n y crema, fresia y un toque de fresa, Sus ojos eran de color marr n oscuro con un toque de rojo, "ella ha estado llorando",su pelo largo ondulado color marr n chocolate, labios llenos, delgada y lleno con curvas donde deben estar. Me gusta.

Unos momentos despu s de bromear una patrulla llego con un hombre dentro que reconoc , por supuesto, hab an pasado casi 15 a os desde la ltima vez que lo vi con Zack pero era reconocible. La chica entr en la casa. Charlie se volvi hacia m

- Qu est s haciendo aqu Damon?

- necesitaba un cambio de escenario.

- En serio?

-S , En serio.

- Ya s lo que pas con Zack, Stefan me llamo. Si quieres quedarte aqu hay dos condiciones uno: No matar dos: No toques a mi hija de ninguna manera, Ella ha pasado por mucho ya. entendido?

Qui n ha dicho que tengo que matar? Pens : 'Acabo de disfrutar de ella.

-entendido

Su hija sali al exterior para decirnos la cena estaba lista. Charlie asinti y nos present . Su nombre era Isabella, pero ella prefer a Bella. Se dirigieron hacia el interior y despu s de una significativa mirada que me invit a entrar

Cenamos juntos y Bella dijo a su padre que ella rompi con su novio porque l y su familia se mudaron. Su tono de voz y la expresi n facial me mostraron que no fue una decisi n mutua y mi mente viaj a mi tiempo con Katherine. Sacud la cabeza para despejarme y termin mi cena. Charlie me mostr mi habitaci n.  
el tico, se necesita trabajo, pero no me quedar a aqu por mucho tiempo. S lo hasta que me encuentr de nuevo. Yo siempre pens que s lo era, aburrido y molesto ... Estoy muy divisivo, excepcionalmente inteligente y, por desgracia para Stefan y todos los dem s, muy, muy poderoso. Tendr a que bajar el tono de mi pensamiento un poco.

M s tarde esa noche estaba acostado en mi cama cuando escuchando el suave llanto de bella en el piso debajo de m , y sus gritos en sue os llamado a un hombre "Edward" tambien salian de ella, "har a cualquier cosa". Negu con la cabeza. Por alguna raz n, quer a ayudarla a mejorar. Cuando su mano toc la m a antes, me sent a como si una corriente el ctrica pasara a trav s de m . Yo s lo sent eso una vez antes, con Katherine y no era tan fuerte entonces como ahora. Me gustar a empezar mi misi n de ayudar a bella a conseguir un mejor ma ana. Despu s de todo lo que necesitaba era una distracci n.  



	2. ¿Cómo seguir?

**Capítulo 1: ¿Cómo seguir?**

Sentí las lágrimas calientes corren por mi cara y mis rodillas se doblaron. Me senté en el suelo cubierto de musgo frío, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y abrazando mis rodillas.

Las mismas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza. "Yo no te quiero" una y otra vez. Me dejó con un simple "No eres buena para mí Bella ". Debería haber añadido "lo suficiente". No soy lo suficientemente buena para él. Finalmente entendió lo que yo sabía desde el principio.

Quise correr tras él, pero seamos sinceros, nunca lo podria alcanzar, además de lo que iba a decirle? que me llevara de vuelta?.  
No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo me quedé absorta en el dolor y mis pensamientos. Me sentí muy mal cuando me acordé de Charlie. No podía derrumbarme, no podía lanzarme en un agujero y no volver nunca más, no importa lo mucho que lo quería. Eso sería matar a Charlie. Con ese pensamiento me puse de rodillas y luego lentamente de pie.

Incluso caminaba más lento y con cuidado a mi casa. Abrí la puerta y entré.

En la cocina había una nota. mía? Decía, en una escritura desordenada que se parecía mucho a la mía, que yo había ido a caminar por el sendero con Edward. "Yo no escribí esto", pensé confundida.

un pensamiento me golpeó, Él sabía lo que esto me haría. Él sabía el desastre que sería y dejó una nota para que Charlie me buscara? Él sabía y sin embargo me dejo? Una pequeña chispa de ira me golpeó. Tiré mi bolso en el suelo y corrí por las escaleras (y me caí dos veces) a mi habitación. En mi escritorio estaba el álbum de recuerdos. Lo abrí con vacilación sólo para encontrar que sus fotos habían desaparecido. Corrección: todos las fotos que faltaban eran las suyas.  
Supongo que eso significa que también se llevo las fotos que había planeado enviarle a Renee. Supongo que no quería que yo lo recordara. Abrí el cajón de mi escritorio para encontrar un rollo de película que solía ser la copia de las fotos. Sentí una pequeña sonrisa formarse en mis labios. Lo abrí y lo sostuve contra la luz en mi escritorio.

Gracias a Dios que él no lo tomó también. Hice una nota mental para revelarlas mañana en mi camino a la escuela. Miré en el escritorio, y los billetes de avión se habían ido, y el CD mixto que me hizo. Me di cuenta de que estaba temblando de ira y desesperación. WOW realmente,esa era su manera de extraerse el mismo de mi vida. Consciente mente, Abrí el armario sólo para ver que todas las cosas que Alice me había dado todos estos meses todavía estaban allí. Me reí entre dientes-Supongo que no quiere que pierda el estilo de Alice, - Pensé sarcásticamente. Me lavé la cara para limpiar las lágrimas y volví abajo. Charlie estaría en casa pronto y necesitaba cocinar para él.

Hice una pizza desde cero, la necesitaba para mantenerme ocupada. Yo estaba temblando de ira, el dolor, la pérdida, pero el enojo era más fuerte. Realmente me dolía, pero me negué a darle la satisfacción de desmoronarme. estaría fuerte con mi cabeza en alto y le haría frente a esto. No importaba si sentía como si mi corazón fuera arrancado de mi pecho, me habían lastimado antes. El tiempo me curara todo.

Sonó el teléfono, pero no respondí. Yo no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Puse el cronómetro para que la pizza y fui a sentarme en el viejo columpio que Charlie había puesto para mí cuando yo era una niña pequeña en el gran árbol en el patio delantero. Me balanceaba lentamente y me permití en imaginar y planificar los próximos días. Estoy segura de que la noticia de los Cullen estaría en movimiento por toda la ciudad. Me pregunto cuál fue la razón oficial, Edward nunca me lo dijo. Yo seguía balanceándome cuando un coche negro elegante paro en nuestro camino detrás de mi camión. Vi como un hombre de unos veinte años se bajó del coche y se dirigió a mi casa. Comprobó el número y tocó el timbre. Cuando nadie respondió, él golpeó con la mano y luego otra vez tocó la campana.

_"Hola, ¿qué soy yo? Invisible?_

Dejar que mi molestia se filtran en mi voz que hablaba

- Buscando a alguien?

- Oh, sí

- Usted va a elaborar en eso?

- busco a Charlie Swan, lo conoces?

Levanté una ceja, que no sabe quien soy?

- No sólo vine a utilizar su horno y su swing

Yo le respondí con sarcasmo y sacudí la cabeza. la patruya de papá llegó en ese momento y me dirigí en el interior para comprobar la pizza. luego fui al exterior.

- ¿Está todo bien, papá?

- Sí, él es Damon, el sobrino de un viejo amigo mío. ¿Te acuerdas de Zack Salvatore?

- No lo siento

- Esta es mi hija Isabella

- dime Bella

Nos dimos la mano y me sentí como si fuera golpeada por la corriente eléctrica, quite mi mano rápidamente. Negué con la cabeza y le dije a papá que la cena estaba lista. Papá hizo lo mismo y después de susurrar algo a Damon le invitó a pasar. todos Nos sentamos a la mesa para cenar, no tenia particularmente hambre, así que la mayoría parte del tiempo jugué con mi trozo de pizza. Charlie se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención

- Así que Bells, escuché en la estación que los Cullen se mudaron a California.

Miré hacia arriba, wow las malas noticias viajan rápido. aunque California? la Soleada, cálida y hermosa California? Yo no lo creo, todavía tiene que amar la ironía

- Sí, eso es lo que me dijo Edward. Salieron anoche, nosotros, uh, terminamos

Dije haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener mi voz nivelada.

-¿Estás bien?

charlie me miró cuestionándome, con esperanza y a la vez suspicaz y muy aliviado. No aprobaba mi relación con Edward desde que regresé de Phoenix.

- Sí, creo que lo estoy. Edward no estaba interesado en una relación a larga distancia padre y yo tampoco, voy a estar bien, lo prometo.

Me di cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Charlie me necesitaba. Yo tenía una vida aquí y aunque sería difícil, tenía que vivir. mi Abuela solía decir que los hombres van y vienen, pero la familia estará siempre. Le di a papá una sonrisa suave y él me la devolvió. Me volví a Damon estaba entre nosotros y le dije que mi novio y su familia se trasladaron de inmediato. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo que tenían antes y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. sin embargo asintió con la cabeza.

- Me alegro, Bella. Me encanta tenerte aquí.

Me emocioné un poco. La palabra "encanta" no era uno Charlie utiliza a menudo. Bajé la cabeza, avergonzada.

- Yo también te quiero, papá.- Le dije.

Después de la cena lavé los platos y papá los seco y saque la basura. Fui a mi habitación, después de todo aun tenia tarea, papá fue a mostrarle Damon su habitación en el ático. El ático no era exactamente habitable, pero yo le dije que le ayudaría a limpiar mañana por la tarde. Todos nos sentamos en la sala de estar a ver una película en blanco y negro. Papá estaba en su sillón favorito de cuero desgastado y Damon y yo juntos en el sofá. Cuando le pregunté por qué se mudó aquí Damon dijo que por alguna razón familiar que no explicó. Estaba segura que Charlie sabía más de lo que dejaba ver.

Alrededor de las 10 me excusé para ir a mi habitación. Tenía miedo de ir a dormir y por un momento consideré la botella de píldoras para dormir que había encontrado en el baño, pero al final decidí hacer esto de forma natural.

Me preparé para la cama, me puse mi pijama y dejé mis lágrimas fluyeran y finalmente lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

**N.T: que les pareció el capitulo?**


	3. nuevo Comienzo

**Capítulo 2: Comenzar de nuevo**

**Bella POV**

Mi noche fue horrible, no dejaba de dar vueltas y llorar por la falta de los fríos brazos que me sostenían durante tantos meses, y para rematar, sentí como si alguien me estuviera mirando.

Quería sumergirme profundamente en mi cama y esconderme, pero sabía que no podía. Tenia que ir a la escuela, y responder a todo el que me preguntaba acerca de los Cullen, solo esperaba no romperme a llorar y volver a casa pronto.

no teníamos trabajo para hoy, gracias a Dios. Hay un límite a cuánto puedo tomar en un día. Me dirigí al baño para ver mis ojos rojo y manchados con grandes ojeras oscuras. Genial, me veo como una panda de tanto llorar!

Me di una ducha caliente. En los armarios de baño tenía un pequeño kit de maquillaje que Alice insistió en comprar. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para llevar un poco de maquillaje, sobre todo para cubrir las ojeras y sintiéndome valiente añadí un poco de sombra de ojos en tono púrpura suave y mascara, me hacia ver más despierta.

Me lavé los dientes y añadí un brillo de labios. Me reí de las tarjetas pequeñas que se encuentran en el kit con instrucciones sobre cómo utilizar cada elemento. Derramé algunas lágrimas al recordar Alice se había ido y no iba a volver. me Compuse y tomé un par de Advils para ayudar a mis ojos y la garganta y mantener el dolor de cabeza que sabía que iba a tener hoy en la escuela.

Me vestí con pantalones vaqueros y una camisa simple. no parecía yo. El tiempo era bueno, bueno mejor que los otros días en Forks. Me debatía entre una camiseta rosa con mariposas, de un azul claro con una rosa en una azul o una blanca con algunas flores o una blanca sencilla con un lazo negro en la cintura. Al final las tiré todas de nuevo en el armario y abrí la caja con la ropa de Phoenix y tenia un top blanco sin mangas con un diseño de flores en el vientre. Soy una chica después de todo. Estaba a punto de ponerme los zapatos, pensaba en un par de botas vaqueras que Renee me había enviado en el verano. Si me rompo una pierna, al menos, lo voy a tener una razón para salir de la escuela ... Sonreí y me reí al mismo tiempo. La chaqueta de cuero de color rosa que Alice desaprobaba, un par de aretes de color de rosa (regalos del año pasado de parte de mi padre) y un colgante de flores que había conseguido el año pasado como regalo de cumpleaños de mamá y estaba lista.

Bajé las escaleras para encontrar a mi padre bebiendo café con el periódico de la mañana y me servi un plato de cereal. No tenía hambre, pero yo sabía que tenía que comer. Cambié mi jugo usual por una taza de café, y ya estaba lista.

Yo no podía salir, porque el coche de Damon estaba detrás del mío. Resoplé y subí a llamar a su puerta para despertarlo y que bajara a mover su coche. Él contestó a la tercera vez que golpee.

- ¿Qué?

Murmuró, abrio la puerta vestido con sólo la parte inferior de su pijama. lindos abdominales pensé y luego sacudí la cabeza.

- Tu coche está detrás del mío y tengo que ir a la escuela, podrías moverlo?

- Estoy durmiendo. Toma, coge las llaves y muevelo.

Él murmuró adormilada. Sonreí

- Vuelve a la cama, voy a dejar las llaves en el cuenco junto a la puerta y Perdón por despertarte.

- Lo que sea

Cerró la puerta y baje las escaleras. me despedí de papá que parecía preocupado por que estuviera sola con Damon y salí para mover el coche de Damon. Deje las llaves en el recipiente como le dije a damon y me fui a la escuela. Conduje lentamente preparándome para el largo día que tenia por delante. Estaba enojada momentáneamente cuando vi que Edward se olvidó tomar la radio que me habían dado de la camioneta.

- Después de todo ¿no es un regalo?- Pensé con sarcasmo.

Paseando por el estacionamiento oí pasos detrás de mí y un golpecito en mi hombro derecho, al recordar las travesuras tontas, gire mi cabeza sobre mi hombro izquierdo para ver Mike.

- Hey, Bella - dijo sonriendo.

- Hola Mike, ¿qué pasa?

- Escuché algo, ¿es verdad que tu y Cullen ya no salen?

- Sí, su familia se mudó y creíamos que la relación a larga distancia no seria buena.

- Claro que no. las relaciones a Larga distancia no funciona, además eres demasiado buena para él.

Sonreí suavemente, oh mike ...

- No te preocupes, lo vas a olvidar pronto, y nos tienes a nosotros. Por cierto ¿qué vas a hacer mañana?

Me reí

- Mike! Acabo de romper dame un tiempo para llorar! - se rió entre dientes.

- Es broma

En ese momento llego el coche de Ben y Angela bajó de un salto y se acercó a nosotros. Miró a Mike quien recibió el mensaje y se despidió. Se volvió hacia mí

- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

- Estoy bien

Le respondí automáticamente; Angela me miró y como si no me hubiera creído.

- ¿Sabes la relación de larga distancia no es tan mala idea. Es sólo un año

- Angela

Tomé una respiración profunda y siguiendo mi instinto para confiar en ella dije

- Edward no estaba interesado en una relación a larga distancia. Es mejor de esta manera.

- Oh

Vi en sus ojos que me entiendia. De repente se movió y me dio un abrazo y se inclinó para susurrarle

- Si necesitas un hombro para llorar estoy a sólo una llamada telefónica de distancia

- Gracias Angela, ¿podemos mantener esto entre nosotras? Los rumores van a ser mucho peor si ...

- Definitivamente no te preocupes - me respondió sin dejarme terminar de decir la frase

Nos sonreímos la una a la otra y nos trasladamos a nuestra primera clase. El día pasó rápido. para el almuerzo había repetido la historia tantas veces que había comenzando a creerlo. El padre de Edward tenia una gran oferta y la aceptó. No queríamos una relación de larga distancia, así que decidimos separarnos. Simple, corta y seca, sin espacio para la intercomunicación. Durante el almuerzo me encantó persuadir a Lauren y Jessica, que no estaba rota por la ruptura, y que el dicho "cuando te caes del caballo tiene que volver a subir" es cierto. Sonreí ante sus expresiones freakeadas.

Cuando terminó el día, corri al estacionamiento deseaba regresar a casa antes de derrumbarme. Yo estaba casi fuera con Angela y Mike cuando oí exclamar a Lauren

- ¿Quién es el galán?

Angela y yo nos miramos y nos dirigimos a donde estaba la mirada de lauren. Vi a Damon apoyado casualmente en su coche. Sentí mi mandíbula caída y mis ojos se abrieron.

- Hola preciosa

- Hola - le di una sonrisa amable y corrí hacia él y le susurre - ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Nos vamos de compras ¿lo has olvidado?

- compras?

- Sí, para mi habitación. Ahora vamos, entrar Tenemos un montón de gente viendo de todos modos

- ¿Qué hago con mi coche?

- Vamos a llegar mañana, ahora entrar.

Abrió la puerta del pasajero para mí y aturdida asentí y subió a su coche.

**Damon POV**

Me desperté por un golpe insistente en mi puerta, abrí para ver a Bella que quería que moviera mi coche y la dejara ir. Tenia demasiado sueño para entrar en el coche y conducir así que le di las llaves y me fui a la cama. Un par de horas más tarde, me duché, me vestí y estaba listo para ir a desayunar. El año pasado aprendí que no tenía que ser tan cruel y frío. Con esto en mente, decidí ir a la ciudad y actualizar este ático. Me gustaría pasar por un banco de sangre y conseguir algo para desayunar primero. le prometí a Charlie no matar después de todo.

Encontré mis llaves en el cuenco que Bella menciono. salí de la casa y conduje alrededor del pueblo y encontré la escuela. Dos chicas estaban afuera, una rubia y otra morena. Estaban hablando de Bella y lo bien que le fue después de que el tío Edward la dejó. Parecía que la rubia era la abeja reina hasta que Bella se presentó y consiguió la atención de todos los chicos. Sentí rabia acumulándose dentro de mí. Sonreí y me decidí a cambiar un poco el plan. salí del coche y me puse en una posición viril contra mi coche.

Unos momentos más tarde, los jóvenes salían de sus clases, me di cuenta que las dos jóvenes de antes hablaban de mi, al parecer entre los coches de los chicos de la escuela mi coche se destacó.

- ¿Quién es el galán?

la rubio exclamó mientras ella y la morena me sonrieron, parecían estar pensando que era sexy. Bella estaba a unos pasos detrás de ellas con una chica morena con gafas y un chico rubio. Vi caer la mandíbula y abrir los ojos como platos cuando me vio. 'Wow ella se ve bien. Una mujer en cuero es siempre caliente, incluso si es de color rosa- pensé

Le di una sonrisa y un guiño asesino

- Hola preciosa

- Hola

Ella le dio una sonrisa amable y corrió hacia mí y me susurró:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Nos vamos de compras ¿lo has olvidado?

- compras?

- Sí, para mi habitación. Ahora vamos, entrar Tenemos un montón de gente viendo de todos modos

- ¿Qué pasa con mi coche?

- Vamos a llegar mañana, ahora entrar

Abrí la puerta del pasajero para ella y vi A través de los vidrios polarizados que todos los estudiantes nos miraban y arranque.

* * *

**que les pareció este cap?**


	4. de compras con Damon

**Capítulo 3: de compras con Damon**

**Bella POV**

Íbamos en silencio. Damon estaba conduciendo bastante rápido, pero por alguna razón me sentí segura. Podía sentir mi rimel caída y mis lágrimas en mis mejillas. Sentí una mano que estrecha la mía y me sequé los ojos frenéticamente. Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para calmarme y me volví para mirar a Damon. Él se centró en conducir con la mano derecha y la izquierda colgando en el exterior de la puerta del conductor. Sentí una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara.

- ¿no vas a sostener el volane?

Él se rió y utilizo su mano izquierda para manejar.

- Entonces, ¿qué estamos buscando?

- Ropa, productos de baño, y algunas otras cosas

- Estoy confundida, ¿trajiste algo?

- El coche

- El coche tiene sólo unos kilómetros de recorrido. No hay manera de que lo trajeras desde Virginia

- Eres buena. no conduci desde virginia, llegue en un avión. No fue planeado, me levanté y me fui. Tengo el coche en Seattle

"Ok, eso suena plausible"

- ¿Qué pasó?

Él respiró hondo

- Para resumir, había una chica llamada Katherine que Stefan y yo conocimos en el pasado. Ella estaba saliendo con los dos. Al final nos dejo a los dos. eramos muy cercanos antes de conocer a Katerine. Ella le mintió mucho a Stefan, pero no a mí. Es por eso que estaba tan molesto cuando me enteré de que nos quería a los dos. Después de un tiempo pensé haberla encontrado, pero ella no estaba donde se supone que estaría una amiga de ella me dijo que Katherine no me amaba. Eso me devastó. A medida que pasaba el tiempo mi hermano comenzó una relación con una chica llamada Elena que se parecía físicamente mucho a Katherine. pero Sus personalidades eran opuestas. Katherine era una perra , lo puedo decir ahora. Elena es la única persona a la que considero algo cercano a un amigo.

En una celebración de la ciudad que se llama " Día del Fundador " encontré a Elena cuando ella llegó a casa, justo yo salía de su casa. Hablamos y al final ella me dio un beso. Cuando me enfrenté a ella más tarde ella negó que alguna vez lo hizo. me enoje . Me di cuenta de que yo estaba en un triangulo otra vez, así que me levanté y me fui.

tome el primer vuelo que salia y me encontré en Seattle. Me acordé de tu padre y vine aquí.

Era mi turno de apretar su mano

- Lo siento tanto Damon. Pero siento que no me estas diciendo algo

Se rió oscuramente

- Te lo explicaré más tarde. Ahora vamos, que ya estamos aquí

Nos bajamos del coche en la calle comercial de Port Angeles. Primero fuimos a la ferretería para conseguir pintura, clavos y algunas otras cosas, incluso de madera. Tenemos una pintura de color rojo oscuro y un par de tonos de azul, una botella de pintura en spray en un rico color dorado y un segundo en plata. Después de eso pasamos por brochas y rodillos, ya que no estaba segura de lo que Charlie tenía. Se estaba haciendo tarde y nos detuvimos para conseguir comida china en el camino de vuelta. No hablamos de novios y novias pasadas, encambio hablamos de aficiones y formas de pasar el tiempo. Me preguntó si hay buenos lugares para tomar una copa por aquí y yo le dije que no lo sabía. Supongo que los lugares decentes más cercanos estaban en Port Angeles.

- Creo que tenemos visita

Salimos y vimos Billy y mi padre viendo deportes y hablando y un niño enorme pasar por la nevera.

- Oye papá, estamos aquí

- Hey Bells

- Hey Bella, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Levanté una ceja a Billy, él sabía muy bien por qué no nos habíamos visto en todo el verano. Le di un abrazo a Jake que nos miraba a mí y Damon sospechosamente.

- Hemos traído la cena

Dije y levanté la bolsa que llevava.

- Nosotros ya comimos, Billy trajo un poco de pescado

Damon se encogió de hombros y tomo puso su caja y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. yo me dirigi al patio trasero para comer, Jake me siguió y se sentó en el suelo sobre una manta mientras comía. Hablamos mucho y pude ver en él al chico que amaba llamar mejor amigo cuando éramos pequeños. Cuando se fueron un par de horas más tarde Jake y yo prometimos vernos pronto. Tiré mi caja vacía y me senté con mi padre por un tiempo.

- Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu día Bella?

- Lento, la escuela estaba bien y luego Damon se acercó y me recogió para ir a Port Angeles para comprar algunas cosas para el ático. Escogimos la cena y volvimos

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Sí, hemos hablado de su ex novia, por qué está aquí, cosas así. ¿Por qué?

- Nada, sólo preguntaba

Después de un tiempo me fui a mi habitación y me preparé para la cama. Menos mal que era viernes por lo que podía pasar en hacer la tarea. Estaba exhausta, fingiendo toda la mañana, asi que lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

Me desperté tarde sentiendome cansada y aturdida. cogi mi pelo en un moño desordenado en mi cabeza y me lavé la cara. fui abajo y encontre a papá haciendo panqueques viendo mi libro de recetas hechas en casa. La mayoría de los panqueques eran de color marrón, muy quemados pero algunos parecían comestibles.

- Desayuno familiar

Le sonreí y me sente a la mesa. Papá estaba en su pijama y Damon bajó unos minutos más tarde. Él me miraba de arriba abajo y me sonrojé y mire hacia abajo. Me sentía desnuda, a pesar de que llevaba unos pantalones de chándal grises ligeros, una camisa nueva de corredor negra simple y chanclas.

tomamos el desayuno y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que Mike estaba diciendo el día anterior. "Tengo amigos y familiares que se preocupan por mí y quiero que me ayude" pensé. Desayunamos juntos y luego me hice el plan del día. La casa estaba sucia así que la limpiaria, mi habitación y cuarto de baño, papá haría su habitación y armas, Damon dijo que trabajaría en el ático y luego papá me ayudara a asear la sala de estar y los coches. Me gustaría terminar con la cocina.

Por la tarde la casa estaba impecable de nuevo. Me di una ducha ya que estaba sudando como un loco y me vestí simplemente con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca.

subí a ver a Damon, puso una cama king size en el ático, este estaba pintado en el color rojo oscuro que compramos el día anterior con líneas de color oro en las paredes que ivan horizontalmente en el techo. también convirtio el viejo escritorio de mis años de infancia con una silla, ahora fijo, un sofá de dos plazas y un pequeño grupo de 3 estantes en las paredes. Mi armario de la niñez también estaba allí. Todo pintado en el mismo color. Me di cuenta de que tenía un pequeño refrigerador, una mesa de noche.

- ¿Cómo se hace esto tan rápido?

Murmuré sorprendida.

- Yo trabajo rápido

me respondió con una sonrisa sexy. Asentí con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar alrededor. yo estab considerado quedarme aquí por un tiempo, pero tuve que hacer la tarea, así que fui a la planta baja y opte por llamar a mi madre en vez de estudiar. Le hablé de mi ruptura y me dejé arrullar en su optimismo, ya que se mordió la lengua y no mencionó mi último viaje a Phoenix o el hecho de que me duele o que no la visito como Edward quería, por que me pasé el verano con él y su familia. Hablamos de Phil y su equipo y algunos planes locos que se le ocurrieron y por suerte ha cambiado de idea antes de hacerlo. Hablamos un poco más y luego le dige adiós a mamá, me puse mis botas, apliqué una cantidad mínima de maquillaje y me quede fuera de la puerta. Damon no se unió a nosotros diciendo que quería ver algo en la televisión.

Estábamos sentados y pedimos nuestro pedido y me pareció que todo el mundo me miraba. Me sentía incómoda y se notaba. Papá comenzo una conversación ligera y no fue hasta que estábamos listos a pagar ese padre llegó al punto.

- Bella me di cuenta de que Tu pasas mucho tiempo con Damon

- Sí, es eso malo?

- No exactamente. Es sólo - tomó una respiración profunda y me llevó afuera - es peligroso

- peligroso? - si papà supiera lo peligroso Edward era ...

- En calidad de qué?

- Es mejor mantener la distancia eso es todo

- OK ...

¿Qué? Y sin embargo, deja que alguien peligroso se quede en la casa? Tenía que resolver esto. Después de todo necesitaba una distracción del dolor

* * *

**N.T: **que les pareció este cap?

dejen sus review eso es lo que me hace actualizar pronto


	5. Cuidado Al Bailar

**Capítulo 4: Atención al bailar?**

**Damon POV**

mire de nuevo mi habitación. Hice un buen trabajo, construir una cama de cero, pintar todo el cuarto, sumar los estantes, hecho! Todo valió la pena al ver la expresión de Bella, la boca debilitada, y los ojos muy abiertos ella miraba asombrada. Me reí entre dientes.

la He escuchado con atención. Tanto los latidos cardíacos lentos, incluso respiraciones largas, los dos, charlie y ella estaban durmiendo. Me di una ducha, me vesti, con una camisa negra y unos pantalones vaqueros negros de marca, y me fui a la habitación de Bella. La habitación mostraba su crecimiento. En la pared había todavía dibujos que probablemente hizo cuando era una niña, era linda. Me senté en el borde de la cama y suavemente la desperté.

- Bella, Bella

- Hmmm

- Beeeella

- 5 minutos más papá

Puse los ojos en blanco

- Bella! Despierta

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miraron

- Damon? - Se frotó los ojos - ¿Qué pasa?

- Voy a tomar una copa

- Felicitaciones

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- No, estoy durmiendo

- Vamos.

- No

se quito las mantas y suavemente se puso de pie, busque sus ojos para obligarla. que? No puedo encontrar nada, es como si no tuviera un cerebro. ¿Está usando la verbena? No iba a ser capaz de controlarla luego

- Deja de mirarme así, es espeluznante

Todavía estaba perdido en mis pensamientos

- Damon?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Está todo bien? ¿Puedo volver a dormir ahora?

- No, no quieres salir conmigo?

Hice una cara de cachorrito

- Voy a salir contigo si dejas de hacer esa cara, es raro

A mí me funciona

- OK, tienes 15 minutos, viste de negro

- Me veo como un fantasma de negro

- Lo que sea, Estaré abajo

La dejé y 15 minutos más tarde ella estaba abajo. se veía caliente! Llevaba unos vaqueros negros, top halter negro, bolso negro, botas negras de tacón alto y una chaqueta de cuero rojo en la mano. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros en ondas largas y hermosas, su maquillaje era oscuro y un lápiz labial de color rojo oscuro. Pendientes largos, colgantes y un reloj. Simplemente sexy.

- Te dije que no me veo bien de negro.

- Te ves caliente

El rubor cubrió sus mejillas, me evito la mirada y puso su chaqueta. Ella Era sexy, pero no tan sexy como cuando estaba de negro.

- Vamos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, abri la puerta, salimos, y cerré de nuevo y subimos al coche.

- Si me rompo una pierna en estas botas es tu culpa

asenti y pise el acelerador.

Menos de una hora más tarde estábamos fuera de Aptitud Club en Port Angeles. Era grande, construida como un sótano con escaleras que conducen a ella, un portero con mirada de halcón para asustar a los menores y de la música a todo volumen. No tuvimos problemas para entrar, ni siquiera tuve que obligar al gorila en que Bella era mayor de 21 años, la chaqueta abierta y vestida completamente de negro lo hizo todo por ella.

pedí 2 cervezas y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile, pero no demasiado cerca. Parecía reacia a dejarse llevar y divertirse, pero para eso son los tragos de tequila.

una docena de chupitos después, ella se veía libre. No mucho, sólo era más abierta y confiada. Sonreía mucho y en vez de sonrojarse cuando un par de chicos trataban de coquetiar con ella, bromeó y los rechazó rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué no bailas?

- No me gusta

le agarre la mano y la lleve a la pista de baile y ella comenzó a sentir la música y divertirse. Ella se soltó y y dejo salir todo lo que había guardado en su interior. Francamente me recordó a mí cuando tuve mi primera matanza después de darme cuenta de que era un vampiro y pensar que Katherine estaba atrapada en esa tumba. Disfruté, igual que Bella.

nos fuimos alrededor de las 5 de la mañana, cuando ella estaba completamente perdida y yo sabía que tenía que ir a casa y dormir. En el camino de vuelta a casa, en el coche, me preguntó por qué su papá pensaba que era peligroso? Antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta para satisfacerla, ella se había quedado dormida, murmurando en voz baja.

estacione en el camino de entrada y después de intentar, sin éxito, despertarla, La cogí en mis brazos y entre en la casa. Yo todavía no sé lo que estaba pensando, pero la tenia en mi habitación, en vez de en la de ella y le quite las botas. Eso la despertó lo suficiente para eliminar el resto de su ropa y en el momento en que le iba a poner una de mis camisetas para que usara de pijama ella estaba enroscada alrededor de una almohada durmiendo. Seguí su ejemplo, me quite mi ropa y me quedé dormido a su lado.

**Bella POV**

Sentí el sol que brilla en mi cara despierta lentamente. Mi cabeza! Se sentía como si mil martillos estuvieran en sintonía en mi cabeza. Gemí y traté de volver a dormir. Por desgracia, no pude y poco a poco abrí los ojos, uno a la vez y mire a mi alrededor. Yo estaba acostada boca arriba, en una habitación grande, pintada de color rojo oscuro. Parpadeé un par de veces tratando de entender dónde estaba y luego me golpeo. Yo estaba en mi casa, en el ático, en la cama de Damon. Me senté rápidamente causando las sabanas cayeran a mi cintura, revelándome a mí, vestida solo con mi sujetador sin tirantes negro y es de esperar bragas. No pude ver mas, por que tenia el brazo de un hombre envuelto en mi cintura. luchaba contra el dolor de cabeza asesino, así que con cuidado me volví hacia mi izquierda, para ver a Damon con un brazo debajo de la almohada y sin camisa, todavía está durmiendo.

¿Qué diablos pasó ayer? Recuerdo haberme despertado por él, para ir a un bar, me puse un traje aprobado por Alice que estaba colgado en mi armario, me hice también el maquillaje aprobado por Alice y nos fuimos. también recuerdo que Damon trató de hacer algo con sus ojos, pero eso esta demasiado nebuloso para recordar. La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho después de que llegamos a ese club. Regrese pronto hasta la actualidad, levanté suavemente el brazo y me sostuve de su nevera para pararme de la cama. Cogí l primero que encontré en el suelo, era una la camisa negra, me lo puse y me arrodillé para conseguir un poco de agua de la nevera. Abrí la puerta, y lo que vi ahi me impresiono, había una gran cantidad de bolsas de sangre.

Sentí que mis ojos se abrían y los cerré, conté hasta diez y los abrí de nuevo. Las bolsas seguían allí. Me pellizqué para asegurarse de que en realidad estaba despierta y cuando me dolió me di cuenta de que si estaba despierta, las bolsas decían que eran del Hospital General de Forks, tome una pero luego de eso, solo alcance a llegar al baño justo a tiempo para vomitar, tome un par de Advils, y después de una ducha caliente me vestí con un simple par de pantalones cortos de algodón y una camiseta. Miré el reloj de mi mesita de noche para ver lo que ya era 13:30. Oh dios, mi padre estará muy cabreado, dormí mucho, oh no, quizás vio mi cama sin hacer o peor me ha visto en la cama de Damon?

No podía oír sus ronquidos o la televisión. así Bajé las escaleras, aun con una de las bolsa de sangre en la mano, para encontrar una nota de él en la mesa.

**_"Bella, fui al funeral de mi primo Greg, estaré de vuelta esta noche. Voy a traer la cena_**

**_papá "_**

Oh, es cierto, me lo contó. Gran manera de comenzar el mes! Exhalé con alivio.

Me hice una taza de café caliente y me senté en el sofá a esperar que Damon despertara y lo confrontaría a cerca de las bolsas de sangre.

* * *

**que les pareció el capitulo, les gusto?**

**dejen sus reviews, ellos son los que me hacen actualizar antes**

**a por cierto yo actualizo los lunes, todos los lunes sin falta**


	6. ¿Qué eres? ¿En serio?

**Capítulo 5:** ¿Qué eres? ¿En serio?

Yo estaba tomando mi café y comiéndome un sándwich de jamón y queso en la cocina cuando Damon bajó en un pantalón negro de dormir y una camiseta blanca. Tomé una respiración profunda, era el momento de la confrontación.

- buenos días

- buenos días

- ¿Cómo tomas la sangre en la mañana? Templada o necesitas que te la caliente?

le dije mirándolo a los ojos. Tan pronto como me miró sus ojos se crecieron como platos y yo solo Levanté la bolsa de sangre.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

- de tu nevera, quería un poco de agua cuando me desperté

Se quedó en silencio, obviamente, buscando una excusa.

- No mientas a mí, después de todo lo que he pasado por favor, no me mientas

- Bien, yo no... Yo Soy un vampiro"

- No, no lo eres.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- He conocido a vampiros antes Damon, salí con uno, me dieron una paliza por uno y me mordieron por uno

Levanté mi brazo mostrando mi cicatriz en forma de luna, regalo de James. Él se acercó y agarró a mi brazo, luego tocó la cicatriz ligeramente.

- ¿Saliste con una cerveza fría? ¿Estás loca?

- y a ti nunca te ha gustado un ser humano?

- es diferente... yo soy diferente

- ¿Cómo?

- Yo no tengo que matar a mi víctima, puedo sólo disfrutar de ella

- ¿Me mordiste a mi anoche? ¿Por eso no recuerdo nada?

- No, le prometí a Charlie no morder o matar a un ser humano, mientras que estuviera aquí

Se sirvió una taza de café y fue a sentarse en el sofá, yo seguí. Había en el televisor un programa para niños, de dibujos animados

- oh es por eso que papá me dijo ayer que me mantuviera alejada de ti, porque eres peligroso? papá sabe lo que eres?

- Sí a ambas preguntas

- ¿y si eres peligroso, entonces Por qué te permite vivir aquí?

- tendrás que preguntarle tu misma

Nos sentamos así, en silencio durante un tiempo, hasta que se volteo hacia mí y me preguntó acerca de mi ex y lo que mi padre sabía de él. Alucinada le respondí

- No hay nada claro. Él no estaba muy contento.

Hablé con él acerca de todo. ¿Cómo llegué a Forks, como vi a su familia en la cafetería, la forma extraña en que Edward me miro el primer día en Biología, cómo desapareció, cómo él fue muy amable cuando regresó, la camioneta de Tyler, la actitud fría hasta que los chicos en la escuela me pidieron ir al baile con ellos, como descubrí el secreto de la familia, el béisbol, James, Phoenix, el estudio de ballet, como james me mordió, el hospital, la fiesta de graduación , el verano, mi cumpleaños, la fiesta, mi cortada de papel, toda la discusión acerca del alma, el discurso de "tú no eres buena para mí Bella".

En el momento en que terminé de contarle todo estaba llorando, estaba gritando y había mandado a la mierda la almohadilla del sofá en el que estábamos sentados. Respiré hondo y dije

- Ahora me siento mejor, y no nos olvidemos de que se llevo a todo el mundo porque mi "mente humana es un completo colador" Pensé que una vez que él cedió a mí cambiado, perdería todos los miedos. Dijo que éramos almas gemelas. Tu turno.

Era su turno, tomo una respiración profunda y comenzó a desentrañar su pasado.

me contó que todo comenzó en 1844 que nació en Italia. Su familia se trasladó en Mystic Falls, Virginia un par de años después de perder a su madre durante el nacimiento de su hermano. ¿Qué tan cercanos eran él y su hermano, cómo su padre desaprobó que él dejara todo para unirse a el ejército confederado y como Katherine se mudo con su familia, cuando Él volvió en un descanso del ejército, y la conoció a ella, como se enamoró, como dejó todo, dejos su deber y regresó a su casa para estar con ella.

Quería estar con ella, pero ella jugó con los dos hermanos. Al final, él se enteró de que los dos, él y su hermano, tenían sangre de Katerine y una noche los fundadores decidieron matar a todos los vampiros y el salio de casa arriesgándose a morir y allí recibió un disparo de su propio padre. Esa es la forma en que cambio el y es la forma en la que se convierten en vampiros. Pensando que Katerine estaba muerta decidieron dejarse morir de hambre, pero Stefan se alimento y eso le encantó y la forma en que podía apagar sus sentimientos y como obligo a Damon para alimentar también.

Después de que Damon se hizo una promesa a sí mismo y a Stefan de odiarlo para siempre por vivir para siempre, cosa que solo harían él y Katherine. Años más tarde, ambos regresaron a Mystic Falls. Damon a sacar a Katherine de una tumba que la tenia prisionera a ella y a todos los vampiros que fueron capturados en ese entonces y Stefan para estar con una chica que era la viva imagen de Katherine. Elena. Después de abrir la tumba y descubrir que Katherine no estaba allí y que él no le importa un comino (palabras de Damon, no mías) y descubrió lo perra que era.

En la noche del evento más grande de la ciudad Katherine regresó sólo para usarlo y asi poder acceder a la casa de Elena y matar a su padre biológico. Damon la beso a ella pensando que era Elena, y no lo era. así que decidió que era suficiente, cambió a su forma animal (cuervo) y empezó a volar, terminó en Seattle, recordó a Charlie, sus sentimientos hacia mí y las ganas de ayudarme a seguir adelante. y Lo demás es historia.

- Una forma de animal? cambiar con su sangre? Morir de hambre? y morir?

- Sí a todo. le damos sangre a la persona de la que nos alimentamos y luego lo matamos y asi cambian y se convierten en vampiros y si, te conviertes en animales, es uno de los poderes que tenemos.

- Pero Edward dijo ..

- Los fríos son muy diferente a nosotros. Estamos más cerca de los mitos en verdad. ya sabes, Diferentes especies, no sé mucho sobre él, francamente, mantenemos nuestra presencia en secreto para el público

Dejo caer la cabeza entre las manos y se frotó las sienes.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Ahora nada, yo estaba pensando en quedarme aquí hasta conseguir encontrarme a mi mismo y luego irme. Ahora no estoy tan seguro, tal vez me quedaré por aquí por un tiempo

- Bien, bueno me muero de hambre, ¿tienes hambre?

- te estas ofreciendo? - me preguntó en una pequeña sonrisa arrogante

- Hey, ya se alimento un frío de mi una vez, déjenme al menos unas gotas de sangre en mi sistema.

Le respondí en un tono cínico similar al suyo. Se echó a reír un rato.

- Vamos, vístete. Te llevaré a almorzar

- Oh que suerte

Me dirigí hacia las escaleras y fui a mi armario. No estaba de humor para nada demasiado arreglado. El día era in usualmente cálido y, a juzgar por el sol que brillaba decidí ir con unos vaqueros desgastados, y con una camisa color azul claro que encontré. unas Botas de vaquero, coleta, gafas de sol y un pequeño bolso. Cogí una chaqueta blanca y estaba lista. aplique una fina capa de maquillaje, rimel y brillo de labios color rosa. Bajé las escaleras para encontrar a Damon descansando contra la puerta principal. Iba vestido con pantalones vaqueros azules oscuro, camiseta azul y chaqueta de cuero negro.

- listo?- le pregunte cuando llegue donde estaba

- Comida feliz en Mc Donalds?

- Vamos

llegamos a la ciudad y fuimos a un nuevo restaurante especializado en cocina internacional y otros alimentos variados que se había abierto durante el verano. recibimos una gran cantidad de miradas de los otros clientes ya que nos dieron una mesa junto a la ventana.

- ¿Por qué siempre lleva gafas de sol?

- La luz directa del sol afecta mis ojos

- Sin embargo, y por favor no te rían, ¿cómo sales a la luz del sol como ahora? Los "otros" no lo hacían.

- Tengo esto - me mostró un gran anillo en su mano derecha - esta echo especialmente para protegerme, mi hermano tiene uno también. Por cierto ¿te gusta el sol.?

- Me encanta el sol, yo me crié en la soleada Arizona, ¿recuerdas? Ahora que lo mencionas, esta extrañamente soleado en estos momentos. Puedes contar los días soleados en el año en una mano, incluyendo el verano.

Él me dio una sonrisa

- ¿Quieres que permanezca soleado?

Sentí mi mandíbula caer

- ¿Tu haces esto?

- Si. Es uno de nuestros poderes. Manipulación del tiempo, por lo general me gusta que sea nublado, ya que es más fácil para nosotros salir

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

La camarera vino a tomar nuestros pedidos. pedí una paella y Damon pidió una tortilla española. Después de una última sonrisa coqueta a Damon, la camarera se fue con nuestro pedido. Me sorprendió la punzada de los celos que sentí, pero lo atribuí a la falta de Edward.

- Quiero decir que, si bien el sol no nos afecta tanto a los que tenemos anillos, todavía nos debilita un poco y nos hace daño, tenemos que alimentarnos más esos días

- Y sin embargo, me preguntan si yo quiero que sea soleado todos los días?

Tomó un trago de su refresco y yo sabía que no había manera de tener una respuesta.

- tu dijiste que la comida y la bebida humana no hacen nada por ti, ¿verdad? - èl asintió con la cabeza - Entonces, ¿por qué comes?

- para Mantener las apariencias

- Muy cierto

Nuestra comida llegó en ese momento y comimos mientras hablábamos de esto y aquello. En algún momento, Charlie me llamó para decirme que estaría en casa alrededor de las 8 y quería hablar conmigo acerca de algo. Después de comer, Damon y yo nos fuimos a dar una vuelta y nos dirigimos a casa.

no había hecho nada en toda la tarea, así que fui a mi cuarto a revisar mis mails. Esperando a que el ordenador arrancara y que tuviera conexión a Internet, tomé mi chaqueta y mis zapatos y los puse todo en el armario. Me senté en el ordenador para ver que tenía cuatro correos de mamá, le contesté a todos ellos, pero no sabía que sabía ella de Damon, así que simplemente le dije que papá le estaba permitiendo al sobrino de un amigo vivir con nosotros por una tiempo.

no le conté muchas cosas como, el club, que me emborrache o que compartí una cama con Damon. Quería confiar en ella, pero desde que me mudé aquí habíamos perdido nuestra cercanía. No estaba seguro de si eso ocurriera debido a la distancia o porque había pasado todo mi tiempo libre con los Cullen, Charlie o mis amigos.

En un arranque Saqué mi celular y me pregunte si Angela querría hacer algo después de la escuela mañana. En lugar de preocuparme a la espera de una respuesta, bajé a ver una película hasta que papá regresó del funeral.

Papá volvió, y se unió a mí en la sala de estar. Parecía sombrío y se mantuvo en silencio esperando a escoger bien sus pensamientos. Finalmente, como la película terminó él apagó el televisor y me volvi hacia èl.

- ¿Qué sucede papá?

- Por favor, dime que no estás pensando patear a Damon fuera, en realidad al fin tengo a alguien con quien hablar.

- Ya te dije que mi primo Greg vivía solo, no?

- Sí

- Vivía en Seattle y en su testamento me pasó su casa y todo lo que hay ahí. Voy a ir allí el próximo sábado para ver lo que quiero y mantenerlo y luego alquilar el lugar. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- Claro, me encantaría. Eh papá?

- Sí?

- Damon y yo hablamos y él me habló de él, que es un vampiro.

- Él lo hizo? Bueno... Ellos tienen una debilidad, es una hierba y de ahora en adelante quiero la consumas todos los días o uses algo con ella en su interior.

- ¿No confías en él? Quiero decir, vive aquí ahora

- Confío en él, pero prefiero estar seguro.

- Ok

- Bueno, entonces, voy a conseguir algo

- En realidad - dijo una voz desde la escalera - no lo necesita.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Le pregunté a Damon, que se unió a nosotros en un instante

- Quiero decir que hay algo en tu cabeza que hace que tu cerebro sea inaccesible. Traté de obligarte antes y fue como si no hubiera cerebro ahí

- Gracias - le dije secamente

- Es en serio o sólo estás diciendo eso para que yo confié?

- En serio, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

- No, te creo, sin embargo, me sentiría mejor si llevara algo

- ¿Podemos resolverlo por la mañana? Yo quiero ir a la cama.

- Claro, duerme bien

- Gracias, buenas noche Damon

Con eso me fui a mi habitación y me preparé para la cama. Revisé mi celular, ningún texto o llamadas. Traté de calmarme y me dormí. Aunque no lloré hasta quedarme dormida tenía manchas de lágrimas la mañana siguiente.

* * *

que les pareció este capitulo?

* * *

SI TE TOMASTE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE CAPITULO, TOMATE EL TIEMPO DE DEJARME UN REVIEW, ESO ME AYUDA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO

GRACIAS POR LEER

-  
Este fanfiction fue escrito por catii cullen salvatore.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

-.-

Por razones de tiempo. . .

NO escribo:

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	7. Una noche de chicas y discotecas

Capítulo 6: Una noche de chicas y discotecas

Bella POV

Las semanas pasaron lentamente. Fui a la escuela todos los días, y trabajé duro para fortalecer mis amistades, sobre todo con Angela y en segundo lugar con Jessica. Siempre sentí que Jessica se sintió atraída por mí, no por amistad, sino por mi popularidad no deseada. Pasé casi todas las tardes en el trabajo y cuando no estaba trabajando estaba con Angela y hablábamos acerca de la universidad. Ni siquiera había pensado en la universidad desde que me enteré de el secreto de Edward y su familia. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacer con mi vida. Cada noche tenía que cenar con papá y Damon. luego me iba a la cama después de pasar tiempo de calidad con mi madre al teléfono.

el viernes me salté el almuerzo alegando que tenía una tarea inacabada y decidí alojarme en la biblioteca con un libro. Pronto me reuní con Angela

- ¿Estás bien?

- No, en realidad no estoy preparada para los bailes y esas cosas, yo ni siquiera se bailar;. Yo no quiero ir a la fiesta de graduación.

- Ya veo, vas a ir a comprar un vestido conmigo entonces?"

Me reí

- Sí, voy a ir a comprar el vestido contigo

- No te olvides del baile.

- Por supuesto, el baile, yo nunca lo olvidaría

Dije drástica mente y ambos reímos y la bibliotecaria nos vio mal.

el Sábado por la mañana después del desayuno nos fuimos a Port Angeles, en mi destartalado camión gastándonos casi 1:45 minutos enteros! Afortunadamente estábamos hablando o más bien charlando todo el tiempo Angela y yo. Cuando llegamos allí nos fuimos a una tienda de ropa y directamente a la colección de vestidos. Después de tantos meses de no tener que ponerme (y tener muchas de mis propias ropas en la basura) simplemente quería ropa! Angela estaba pensando lo mismo y después de tener el vestido y los zapatos para el baile y nos dirigimos a una tienda más casual con bastante rapidez. Toda eso de probarnos ropa fue muy divertido, ahora que eramos sólo nosotras dos ya que a Jessica no le gustaba el hecho de que yo iba con su ex, a pesar de que íbamos sólo como amigos en un grupo más grande. Después de probarnos un monton de ropa, terminamos con un poco de ropa de invierno y en mi caso, unos más ligeros. (Tuve una sensación Damon no dejaría que hubiera tanto invierno este año).

Angela quería parar en un salón de belleza, así que la deje, Angela se había echo también la cera en las piernas y estaba sentada en la cafetería esperando por mí. Después de un rápido almuerzo nos fuimos a una tienda de belleza para conseguir el 'maquillaje apropiado para la ocasión ". Estaba mirando la sección de tinte para el cabello y estaba pensando en teñirme el pelo cuando se me acercó el dueño, que me convenció de lo contrario. Después de eso fuimos a la opto metrista de Angela para comprar un par de lentes de contacto como los que usaba en sus antiguas 'ocasiones especiales' que expiraron hace unos días.

Después de otros 60 minutos me fui a casa. Papá se fue a pescar y Damon fue a alguna parte, así que me decidí a hacer frente a la tarea después de colgar mis nuevas adquisiciones. Cuando estaba en el baño me miré y vi que mis ojeras habían desaparecido, aun No era yo misma. Todavía parecía a la chica que Edward dejo en el bosque. En ese momento recibí una llamada telefónica de un Angela en pánico, rogándome que fuera a su casa lo antes posible. No vivimos tan distantes así que cogí mi bolso y la chaqueta y corrí a su casa en menos de 15 minutos ya había llegado. cuando Ella abrió la puerta vi que era rubia?

- Angela, que pasó, no confundiste el champú con la botella de peróxido?

- Traté de aclarar un poco el color mi pelo

- Puedo ver eso, ¿por qué?

- Para un cambio? Ahora quiero cambiar de nuevo.

- ¿qué puedo hacer?

- Ir a "la fuente de la belleza" y traerme un tinte negro, entonces, ¿vas a ayúdame a hacer esto, por favor?"

- Ok, voy a volver de nuevo en unos minutos

Angela vivía cerca del centro de Forks fui a pie a la tienda de belleza. Le dieron un tinte negro y otro marrón, ya que no estaba seguro del todo cuál debo conseguir. Con una sonrisa me dieron una roja también y volví a Angela. Afortunadamente sus padres estaban en una función de la iglesia, así que podía moverme por la casa libremente. A petición de Angela me quité los zapatos en la entrada y dejé mi bolso allí también, simplemente puse mi celular en el bolsillo de atrás y nos dirigimos hacia arriba al cuarto de baño de Angela.

Todavía tenía la toalla sobre los hombros y me leyó las instrucciones. se teñiría el pelo de negro y luego tal vez agregaría algunos toques de luz. El procedimiento no parecía difícil en el papel. Así que 25 minutos más tarde, (habíamos fijado el temporizador a 30 minutos) estábamos sentadas en su cama discutiendo opciones de la universidad, ella estaba pensando en estudiar periodismo y sabía que Mike estaba pensando en la línea de Ingeniero Comercial. y yo? No tengo idea todavía. Estaba pensando en la enseñanza, pero todavía no estaba segura. Después de que el temporizador nos aviso el tiempo, la ayudé a lavar el tinte y también (dios bendiga a youtube) le ayudó a darse unos toques de luz, y yo misma, destaque un poco mas algunos aspectos. La suya era en un tono marrón suave y toques de luz y la mía eran unos rayos en un rojo oscuro, casi como mi propio color bajo el sol. El resultado fue bueno y por el tiempo que habíamos estado ocupadas no nos fijamos que ahora eran casi las 19:00. Sus padres y hermanos volvieron y me pidieron que me quedara a cenar, pero Charlie y yo tenía planes con Billy y Jake, así que tenía que correr.

Papá ya estaba con Billy cuando llegué allí y Jake estaba de nuevo feliz de verme. luego de varios comentarios positivos sobre mi pelo y yo que les contesté la verdad, "era hora de un cambio". No nos quedamos mucho tiempo, papá y yo tenía que levantarnos temprano. Fue agradable estar con ellos hasta que Billy me preguntó en un tono extraño si tenía planes para la universidad. Charlie parecía entender el mensaje oculto e intercambió una mirada con Billy, pero ambos se calmaron. Billy había hecho una receta que "estuvo en la familia por generaciones", ragout con pasta. Todos nos reímos y disfrutamos de nuestra cena. Jake y yo fuimos al patio y hablaron durante un tiempo. Un poco después de 22:30 Charlie y yo nos levantamos para salir y nos dirigimos a casa. Después de una buena ducha, me vestí con una camisa grande y me dormí. Al igual que el sábado anterior fui despertada por Damon un poco después del 1 de la mañana para salir.

- ¿Tengo alguna opción?

- No, arréglate, tienes que estar lista en 20 y baja las escaleras

Francamente, después de la charla acerca de universidad de hoy, me vendría bien algo de tiempo, así que me vestí rápidamente. Me vestí con unas mallas blancas, mi nueva falda de mezclilla color azul, una camiseta sin mangas de color rosa fuerte. Finalmente me puse la chaqueta de cuero rojo, bolso, zapatos y bajé descalza. Nos fuimos en el auto de Damon y fuimos a Port Angeles a el mismo club de la última vez.

Estaba lleno de nuevo. Le recordé que tenía que estar despierta a las 7 y poco a poco me relajé. Nos tomamos unas copas, bailamos, y hablamos. se había distanciado durante toda la semana y me preguntaba por qué, Tomé una respiración profunda y me incliné para preguntarle y la respuesta fue que tenía mucho en la cabeza. Era evidente que estaba siendo deliberadamente frío, así que no hablé más. Es posible que nos hayamos divertido, pero había una clara diferencia de esta noche y el anterior. Esta vez Damon y yo estábamos hablando, bailando, flirteando, pero no juntos. estuvo coqueteando con algunas chicas y yo estaba hablando con el camarero en su mayoría. Me sentí como las numerosas veces Alice me obligó a ir a bailar y ella estaba teniendo el momento de su vida y yo estaba siendo la estatua en una silla. Me sentía pequeña e insignificante.

Casi en silencio lo vi tomar los números como si fuera el nuevo empleado en la agenda y regresamos a casa. Me fui directamente a la cama, después de una buenas noches y sabiendo que me podía oír perfectamente que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no llorar. me dormido con facilidad y desperté cuando mi despertador sonó a las 7 am.

Damon POV

Toda esa semana había sido una pesadilla. Stefan había llamado para ponerme al día en las noticias que Caroline se despertó del coma sólo para recordar todo lo que pasó y él trató de obligarla a olvidar, pero no tuvo éxito, por lo que ahora sabía todo. "Tal vez deberías volver a obligarla una vez más" fue la sugerencia de mi hermanito.

Charlie se determinó en que Bella debería ir al baile que la escuela llevaba a cabo y si bien estoy de acuerdo con él, no me gustó el hecho de que estaría acompañada de un niño ansioso. No sabía por qué estaba tan enojado. Yo quería que ella estuviera bien y siga adelante ¿no?

Yo estaba lejos esta semana por que pasaba mucho tiempo en Port Angeles ahogando mis pensamientos en buenas malta, y tal vez algunas chicas. Me gustaría volver a estar con ellas, para cenar de humanas no hacia nada bueno para mí.

La mayoría de las noches admito que estuve acechando a Bella en mi forma de cuervo, ella estaba hablando y sonriendo a su "amigo" o sería una amiga,con la que habló de teñirse el cabello. y Sí, se veía caliente cuando ella regresó de la cena con Charlie el sábado. Yo estaba a punto de salir cuando la desperté y le pregunté (bueno más bien le ordene) unirse a mí, con la esperanza de que nos traería a nuestra antigua zona de amigos. Eso cambió en el momento en que la vi bajar. Una pequeña falda de mezclilla, un top y zapatos de tacón de color rosa. ¿lo Estaba haciendo a propósito?. Estábamos bien hasta que llegamos al club. La sonrisa coqueta que el portero le dio y el afán del camarero al entregarle el alcohol me enfureció. En el momento en que desecho la chaqueta y mostró su suave espalda, una gran parte de mí quería ordenare que se la pusiera de nuevo, pero me mantuve clavado en la silla. Tuvimos una conversación ligera que no salió bien. Ella no se sintió cómoda y se notó, ¿por qué?. Ella me preguntó dónde estuve toda la semana y no supe qué decirle, le dije que tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza. Era cierto, pero cuando vi su rostro decayendo sentí una punzada de remordimiento. Me decidí a bailar y estaba rodeado de chicas inmediatamente. Miré a Bella para encontrarla sonriendo y hablando con el camarero.

Era casi un alivio ver que fue alrededor de las 3:30 am y después de reunir el número de mis futuras comidas nos fuimos. Ella estaba fría cuando volvimos a casa y definitivamente sobria.

* * *

acabo de editar este capitulo, lamento haberlo hecho antes, algunas me dijeron que le faltaban letras a las palabras y eso, asi que lo edite


	8. Día del baile

Capítulo 7: Un regalo y de regreso a casa

Bella POV

Después de desayunar con papá, fui a meterme en el coche patrulla para ir a Seattle. Puede que odie viajar en el coche patrulla, pero no hay manera de que mi camioneta puedo hacer el viaje de ida y vuelta a Seattle. Dormí un poco en el camino y poco más de 3 horas después estábamos allí. De acuerdo con la dirección que teníamos, la casa estaba en la parte más elegante de la ciudad. Cuando vi la linda casa de 2 pisos Me alegré de estar vestida con pantalones vaqueros y zapatillas de deporte. Aparcamos en la calle y abrimos la puerta principal.

La casa era grande y sofocante. Mi primera reacción fue abrir todas las ventanas que pude encontrar. Tenia un hall de entrada, una sala de estar con un televisor plasma colgada en la pared. ¿He mencionado que el tío Greg era soltero? la sonrisa feliz de mi padre y sus enormes ojos, sabía que la televisión iba a venir a casa con nosotros. fui arriba a las habitaciones. Una de ellos estaba completamente vacía. El dormitorio principal tiene una cama king size, una pila de revistas para adultos. Llamé a papá arriba y le mostré el armario con una mirada significativa. Fui a la biblioteca que también estaba en la planta baja y encontré un montón de novelas policíacas de las que me encantaba leer cuando era más joven. Al lado de la puerta trasera de la cocina había una línea con las teclas. Hay 2 juegos de llaves de la casa y las llaves del coche. Coche? Las tomé y me fui al garaje para ver un bonito coche en un color rojo/sangre. Abrí la puerta y miré el motor. Era bonito y grande. Papá me acompañó unos minutos más tarde y casi lloró cuando vio el coche.

- Papá ¿qué pasa?

- Este coche, es el coche de tu tío y aprendí a conducir en el.

- Wow

- ¿Lo quieres?

- ¿En serio?

Él asintió con la cabeza y me fui a darle un abrazo.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias

Papá se rió y nos fuimos de nuevo a la casa para terminar de empacar. eran las 13:00 cuando cargamos las cajas en los coches y nos fuimos. Teníamos 4 cajas. Uno con ropa y artículos personales, uno con equipos electrónicos (2 ordenadores portátiles, un teléfono inalámbrico, algunas otras cosas), uno con los libros y el último tenía baratijas y fotos. En el estudio que había encontramos un gran libro sobre la adivinación, los seres sobrenaturales (en detalle) y algunas otras cosas mas que querían leer. El tipo era un detective privado y obviamente sabía mucho. Pasamos por su oficina en el centro de Seattle, pero estaba vacía. Él había dejado de funcionar cuando su cáncer estaba en la etapa final.

Tuvimos un almuerzo rápido y volvimos a casa a las 4:30 pm. Los chicos nos recogían a las 6 horas y Angela vendrían a las 4:15 para prepararse aquí. Me encontré con un gran paquete sobre la cama y cuando lo desenvolví vi un hermoso vestido verde. La carta dijo que la mamá la envió para mí con todos los accesorios, ya que no estaba aquí para vestirme "Me rei de eso". Me fui a la ducha para lavarme el pelo y quitarme el polvo del día de encima. Después de eso simplemente me puse ropa interior, un par de pantalones cortos (tenía que afeitarme las piernas) y una camiseta sencilla con botones. Me senté en mi cama para secarme el pelo y esperar a Angela.

Ella llegó puntualmente a las 4.15 y nos dirigimos a mi habitación. Me afeité las piernas mientras estábamos hablando de ropa y estilos de esta danza. En cuanto acabé, la senté en mi cama y atacó su pelo con el rizador que ella trajo. Ella quería que su pelo estuviera en rizos sueltos. Cuando termine, me llegó el turno de sentarme en la cama y que hiciera mi pelo. Menos de quince minutos más tarde, mi cabello estaba recogido en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza con unos mechones que enmarcaban mi cara. Simple y lindo. Dejé a angela vestirse en mi habitación mientras yo usé el baño. Vi a Angela en un bonito vestido que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas, en un diseño púrpura/plata.

- Wow, te ves Sexy - se rió

- Tu no está mal tampoco

- Me siento mal vestida

Nos reímos y nos sentamos de nuevo a trabajar en el maquillaje. cuando terminamos Fuimos abajo para ver a papá, Billy, Harry, en frente de la TV con Mike y Ben detrás de todos ellos gritando algo a la TV. Negué con la cabeza y Angela sonrió.

- Están listos?

todas las cabezas voltearon a tiempo para vernos. Billy, Harry y papá estaban mirándonos con los ojos muy abiertos y resistí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Fui a dar a papá un abrazo y con una voz semi-seria les dije

- Tome la pizza, no te quedes hasta muy tarde y no porno

después de que todos dejaron de reírse, estábamos listos para irnos. No había visto a Damon durante todo el día y yo lo echaba de menos, pero negué con la cabeza, sonrei a Mike y salimos. Riendo nos detuvimos en la escuela y entramos, dejando nuestros abrigos en el coche.

El baile se celebró una vez más en el gimnasio y el comité de regreso a casa se había superado a sí mismos. Una alfombra roja conducía desde el aparcamiento a la entrada del gimnasio, de cartón de las estrellas de cine fueron a lo largo de las paredes, barandilla de cuerda de plástico rojo que tenía el aspecto de Hollywood con las bases de oro y barandilla cuerda roja. Después de conseguir que tomaran nuestras fotografías, entramos en el gimnasio. Jessica y un chico de nuestra clase de gimnasia ya estaban allí bailando, Lauren (que se había cortado el pelo como como un estilo chico) y Tyler estaban hablando y Eric estaba en la cabina del DJ.

- ¿Qué pasa con Lauren? Ella se ve como un duende

Angela me susurró:

- No, ella se ve como Alice Cullen

Le respondí yo y ambas nos reímos. Eso me hizo pensar en lo que hizo Alice y si ella aún piensa en mí. Negué con la cabeza, por supuesto que no. Yo no era lo suficientemente importante como para siquiera darme el adiós.

Después de una copa de un ponche todos fuimos a la pista de baile. Como yo estaba bailando con Mike vi Angela me hacia señas con los ojos hacia la entrada. Miré por encima del hombro de Mike y vi a Damon. se veia sexy y peligroso en negro total y a juzgar por el número de chicas que lo miraban él lo sabía. Seguí bailando con Mike y Ben, Angela y yo intercambiábamos. La música se convirtió en una melodía lenta y sali de la pista de baile. Una mano cogió la mía y me detuvo y me volví para ver a Eric.

- Eric

- Hey Bella, te ves linda

- Gracias - sentí un rubor extendiéndose por mis mejillas.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

le sonreí de mala gana y nos acercamos más y simplemente nos balanceábamos de lado a lado. Hablamos acerca de la escuela y cuando le pregunté si venía solo se encogió de hombros. Después de que la canciónterminara Le sonreí a Eric y me dirigí a la mesa con mis amigos. Tyler miró enojado cuando él y Mike hablaron juntos, Angela estaba conteniendo la risa, sin éxito, viendo a Jessica y Lauren haciendo todo lo posible para coquetear con Damon, mientras discutía con los demás. Me senté a su lado y se inclinó para preguntarle qué estaba pasando y ella respondió que desde que Damon se unió a la mesa ellas dos no han parado de coquetear con él. Negué con la cabeza a las payasadas. Angela y yo no parábamos de hablar de esto y aquello, y después de un tiempo me fui a tomar aire fresco.

- Oye forastera - Me di la vuelta para ver a Damon apoyado en la pared

-Hey

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, y tu?

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros

- ¿Ya te dije que tú ves bien?

- tu no estaba en casa cuando me fui, pero gracias

- ¿Dónde está tu cita?

- Él no es mi cita y esta hay dentro

Después de unos minutos de silencio, me volví a mirarlo sólo para encontrarlo mirándome

- ¿Qué? - Le pregunté al sentirme cohibida

Damon POV

Yo estaba apoyado contra la pared fuera del gimnasio, en mi juventud Los bailes eran custodiados. En el interior de este gimnasio se sentía como una gama de apareamiento. Admito que, bajo este punto de vista es totalmente comprensible por qué Bella no tenía prisa por llegar. Bella ...

Ella me hace sentir como cuando estaba vivo. Antes incluso de conocer a Katherine, cuando quería ser el hombre que mi madre quería que yo fuera. uno feliz. Me sentí como si yo naciera en el momento equivocado. Nunca nadie me entendia completamente, excepto Stefan. Entonces Katherine se acercó y mientras ella me mostró que había otro camino, también destruyó la relación que tenía con mi hermano. Solíamos ser amigos antes.

Estaba pensando en cómo Bella me hace sentir, lo enojado que me sentía cada vez que la vi sonriendole a alguien que no era yo en el club la noche anterior, lo bien que se sentía abrazarla mientras dormía y luego me di cuenta. Yo estoy enamorado de Bella!. Es por eso que he estado acechando durante toda la semana. Por eso sentí la necesidad de romper los brazos del hombre asiático que le pidio un baile lento a ella. Desde el momento en que la vi salir de la casa en este vestido y yo sabía que iba a seguir. Subí las escaleras y me preparé en un instante, me dirigí a la escuela inmediatamente después. Entré en la escuela y me fui al gimnasio. Recorrí la habitación y la encontré en la pista de baile con el chico rubio con el que trabaja. Yo sabía que había chicas que me rodeaban y que la gente me miraba, así que comencé a hablar con uno de ellos, aunque eso me parece muy fuera de lugar. Después de un tiempo 2 de ellas (las mismas dos que estaban destrozando Bella, el otro día) se lanzaron a mí y por primera vez eso no me gustó.

Así es como llegué hasta aquí para aclarar mis ideas. Oí un ruido y un latido de corazón y me di la vuelta para ver a Bella.

- Oye forastera - Ella dio un respingo y volteó a verme.

- Hey

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, y tu?

Me encogí de hombros, ¿qué podía decirle? Me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti?

- ¿Ya te dije que te ves bien?

- tu no estaba en casa cuando me fui, pero gracias

Hmm qué ella suena triste?

- ¿Dónde está tu cita?

Me burlé

- Él no es mi cíta y esta hay dentro

Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso. Yo la miraba y la veía bajo una luz diferente y estaba tratando de no darle un beso.

- ¿Qué?

En un movimiento que duró menos de un cuarto de segundo en que me puse de pie, le di la vuelta y la apreté contra la puerta cerrada para finalmente reclamar sus labios en un beso. Ninguna cantidad de imaginación me había preparado para la experiencia de sus cálidos labios gruesos contra los míos. Ella estaba inmóvil por un momento y luego se relajó y me devolvió el beso.

Hmm eso se siente tan bien.

Sus manos se alzaron y sus dedos se enroscaron en mi pelo, tirando de mí más cerca. Cumplí con entusiasmo, y luego cogí el tenue olor de su excitación en el aire. Por un momento, perdí el control de todo y cerré la distancia entre nosotros aún más. Ella se estremeció contra mí en respuesta. Mis manos que habían permanecido hasta ahora en la puerta de cada lado de ella decidieron participar, corriendo por los lados, por las caderas y por su trasero. Yo quería más. Necesitaba más. la levanté, tratando de acercarla a mí de todos modos que podía, ella envolvió sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de mis caderas.

El calor abrasador de su centro me quemaba a través de mis pantalones, y me obligué a alejarme del beso antes de perder el control por completo. nuestras frentes se tocaron en un gesto que parecía aún más íntimo que nada de lo que había pasado antes. Ella inició el segundo beso, era tan desesperado y apasionado como el primero. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder completamente, la luz inundó la habitación. La puerta desapareció detrás de Bella, y yo tomé mas fuerte, di un tembloroso paso hacia adelante en el pasillo, demasiado sorprendido para mantener el equilibrio sin moverme. Mis manos se desplazan a la parte posterior de sus muslos para obtener un control más seguro de ella mientras trataba de recordar dónde estábamos. Fue entonces cuando vio a su amiga Angela de pie en la puerta sonriendo y ruborizándose al mismo tiempo.

- Te tomaste el tiempo suficiente. Bella necesitas entrar. Están coronando el rey y la reina y necesitamos nuestra reina.

Ella se rió de los grandes ojos de Bella y volvió a entrar. Me reí y los seguí para ver que Bella se acercó al escenario y le entregaron una tiara y un premio Oscar?

Ella los recibió a los dos y el rubor subio a sus mejillas, bailo el tema de Mr & Mrs Smith con Mike y luego consiguió su bolso con Angela, le lanzó un guiño y llegó hasta mi. Tomé su mano y la conduje fuera. Al cerrarse la puerta me di cuenta de que todavía la tenía en mis brazos. Estaba con los ojos abiertos y brillantes mientras sus labios estaban un poco hinchados.

- casa? - Le pregunté mientras abría la puerta y la ponía en el interior del lado del pasajero.

- Mi chaqueta está en el coche de Mike

- Mañana, a casa?

- a casa

Mientras conducía mire a escondidas a Bella sólo para encontrarla mirándome. Tenía una sonrisa suave y sabía que tendríamos que hablar de esto. Yo no la quería a ella sólo por esta noche o simplemente para una comida. Quería lanzar la precaución al viento y simplemente vivirlo. Nos detuvimos frente a la casa. Las luces estaban apagadas y no habia coches estacionados. Salimos del coche y me la llevé a el ático. Ella se apartó para decirme que quería la ropa de su habitación y después de Asentí se fue. Ella regresó 10 minutos más tarde vestido con unos pantalones cortos de color naranja oscuro y un top a juego con tirantes finos, la cara limpia y el pelo en cascada por los hombros. Tiré de ella para otro beso, menos caliente que los anteriores, pero todavía lleno de pasión. Me llevó a la cama y se acurrucó en mi. apague las luces y la abracé. En la oscuridad parecía encontrar su coraje y simplemente me preguntó

- ¿Por qué me besas?

- Yo quería. Yo ... Creo que Te amo

- Tú ... me amas? Por favor, dime que quieres decir o si se trata de una broma es muy enfermo

- No es una broma, yo sólo. me di cuenta hoy mismo.

Empecé a hablar con ella y le dije todo lo que pensaba de esta noche. Mientras hablaba, la sonrisa en su cara sólo se hizo más grande y cuando terminé ella estaba radiante, positiva. me besó y me abrazó a ella. Luego procedió a contarme su versión de las cosas. ¿Cómo se sintió intrigada al principio y cómo llegó a estar celosa anoche, en la forma en que ella se dio cuenta de que en realidad podría sentir algo por mí. Entendí su ser reticentes a permitir enamorarse de mí en sólo tres semanas. La abracé más cerca y me dormí.

* * *

que tal, les gusto el capitulo?

sus review son los que me hacen actualizar, asi que no olvides dejarlos


	9. cambiando de tema

Capítulo 8: Cambiando de tema

Bella POV

Me desperté sintiendo el calor del sol que brilla en mi cara. Yo estaba acostada de lado mirando hacia la ventana, mi cabeza estaba apoyada en un brazo y el otro estaba envuelto alrededor de mi cintura. Miré el reloj y vi que era un poco después de las 6 am. Gemí y me empuje de nuevo hacia el cuerpo ligeramente más frío que el mío. Me volví lentamente para ver a Damon dormir y le di un suave beso en los labios y me levanté y me dirigí al baño. Me di cuenta de que todavía tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Me di una ducha, y deje que mi pelo se secara naturalmente. Me vestí con un par de vaqueros desgastados y un Jersey azul de manga larga. Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con papá en la mesa de la cocina bebiendo su café y leyendo el periódico de la mañana. Hice una taza de café para mí y un tazón de cereal.

- buenos dias bella.

- buenos dias papa

- ¿Qué tal el baile?

- Fue bueno, Mike y yo fuimos elegidos rey y reina, aunque no lo creas

Él se rió entre dientes

- Yo no sabía que tu nombre estaba en la lista

- Ni yo, Mike y Angela lo hicieron y Algunos amigos

Los dos nos reímos

- Espero que tengas una foto con la tiara, a tu madre le va a encantar

- voy a recoger las fotos hoy

En realidad papa era genial y no sólo eso, sino que me di cuenta de que podría estar enamorada de Damon y él me amaba.

Papá me miraba sospechosamente así que me entretuve con comer mi desayuno haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ocultar mi sonrisa. Después de unos minutos papá se levantó y se fue a trabajar. Terminé y limpie los platos del desayuno.

Subí las escaleras, me lavé los dientes, me puse mis botas y después de mirar a escondidas en la habitación de Damon y verlo dormir, me fui a la escuela. El día escolar fue un borrón. En el almuerzo Angela me arrastró a un aula vacía para hablar de anoche y realmente gritó cuando le dije lo que Damon me dijo anoche.

Después del trabajo me fui a casa y vi que el coche de Damon no estaba en el camino, asi que me fui dentro para comenzar la cena. Hice un estofado, lo puse en el horno y me dirigió escaleras arriba para cambiarme y hacer mi tarea. Cuando la cena estaba lista ya había terminado y mi padre y yo nos sentamos a comer. Yo estaba nerviosa y se notaba. Papá y yo mantuvimos una conversación ligera durante la cena se centró principalmente en cómo habian estado nuestros días. Damon se presentó cuando estábamos terminando la cena. Murmuró una disculpa y se sentó a comer. Sintiéndome audaz moví suavemente la pierna hacia un lado y lo toqué. Él me envió una sonrisa y siguió comiendo. Después de un rato papá terminó y se trasladó a la sala de estar para ver un partido.

- Te fuiste

- Tenia que ir a la escuela, ¿recuerdas?

- Hmmm

el me miraba sonriendo así que me moví para darle un beso, pero un sonoro "sí" de Charlie a la TV nos dejó frío. Los dos nos reímos y yo me puse a limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos. Damon se trasladó a la sala y después de terminar me uní a ellos y todos vimos una película de comedia. Cuando terminó la película, todos nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones y después de un buen tiempo de conversar con Renee en el teléfono, le conté lo mas relevante de los últimos días y a ella le encantó la idea de que me gustara otra persona. Le prometí que le enviaría las fotos del baile, también las del baile del año pasado, además de los de mi bloc de notas (me había dicho que me olvidé de todo eso, ¿qué podía decirle, que si bien rompiendo conmigo Edward los llevó?).

Las próximas semanas se movieron a lo largo de esas líneas. Escuela por la mañana, el trabajo, por la tarde ya sea trabajo o con Damon, viernes por la tarde una noche de cine con Angela y Jessica aveces, sábados por la noche estuvimos en la "rez" con Billy y Jake y luego salí a Port Ángeles con Damon y algunas noches que solía dormir en el ático abrazada con Damon. Nunca nos llevamos más allá de la primera base, afortunadamente Damon parecía entender y no me empujaba más.

No fue sino hasta la última semana de noviembre que las cosas cambiaron. Un sábado, ya que estábamos en mi habitación, yo estaba limpiando y Damon estaba tumbado en mi cama leyendo un libro, me encontré una tabla suelta. Luego, cuando me puse a meter a lavar una carga de ropa Damon había levantado la tabla y sacó un par de cosas que estaban dentro de un espacio pequeño. Volví arriba con un vaso de jugo y los vi en mi escritorio. Reconocí el sobre en el que había tenido las fotos de Renee. Con las piernas temblorosas me acerqué y les toqué. Damon se acercó y se arrodilló a mi lado. Con una voz temblorosa le dije lo que todos ellos fueron, los billetes de avión de Carlisle y Esme, el CD con la canción de cuna, las fotos, tanto las de Renee y las originales para mí. En cuanto lo vi todo, una ola de recuerdos me golpeó. el partido, me sentía tan abandonada cuando se fueron. No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sentí que Damon me abraza y luego la ira se hizo cargo. Al parecer, mientras que ellos significaban mucho para mí, yo no significaba nada para él, estoy seguro de que hay un montón de otras chicas en mi lugar.  
¿Hizo todo esto para que yo me mantengo la boca cerrada acerca de ellos? Estaba tan cabreada.

Afortunadamente una invitación de Renee para pasar una de las tres semanas de vacaciones de invierno con ella en Jacksonville llegó. Ella me tentó con el clima cálido y Damon me convenció para aceptar, y me dijo que Mystic Falls se encuentra en Virginia, que está cerca de Florida. Esa noche, durante la cena le dije a papá y él aceptó con la única condición de que me pasar una semana aquí con él. Decidí que haría uso de los billetes de avión a pesar de que no quería saber nada de los Cullen, pero el dinero me hacia bien. En realidad Damon quería volar, así que decidimos volaría solo a Jacksonville y nos encontrábamos allí. Me decidí por la universidad, pero todavía quería mantener mis opciones abiertas. No hay que olvidar que mientras Damon puede aparentar tener 23 cuando cambió todavía tenía 18 años y tuvo tiempo. Además no tenía ni idea de si Damon realmente quería que yo cambiara, no habíamos hablado de eso.


	10. Vacaciones de invierno

Cap tulo 9: Vacaciones de Invierno - Renee

Era la primera semana de diciembre y la escuela termin para las vacaciones de invierno. Despu s de pasar por mi rutina habitual de fin de semana, Charlie me llevara al aeropuerto, donde estar a tomando el vuelo a Jacksonville. Me gustar a pasar la Navidad con mam y Phil y estar a de vuelta para pasar a o nuevo con mi padre, as como la ltima semana de vacaciones de invierno. Lo que no le hab a dicho a mi padre y en lo que mi madre estaba de acuerdo y por lo que me cubria era que me gustar a pasar la segunda semana de vacaciones en Mystic Falls con Damon.

El vuelo fue largo y agotador y me llev de un lugar fr o a otro mucho m s c lido. Llevaba unos vaqueros y un jersey cuando me sub al avi n y tan pronto como aterrizamos me sent a las gotas de sudor en la frente, asi que me cambien en el ba o.

Cog mi maleta y sal en busca de Renee. Ella me estaba esperando, caf en mano, saltando arriba y abajo. Corro hacia ella (por suerte mis meses de deporte ayudaron mucho a mi equilibrio) y nos abrazamos.

- Bella!

- Hey mam

Ella me dio el caf y Salimos a la calle para ver un sol brillante, dios, me hab a olvidado que eran los d as de sol brillante, y la temperatura era lo suficientemente alta po lo que la mayor a de la gente simplemente se vistian con camisas de manga corta y sin chaquetas. Me puse la chaqueta de cuero y est bamos listos para ir, hice una nota mental para ir a comprar anteojos. Llegamos al estacionamiento y vi un peque o coche de color verde brillante. Renee lo abri y tir la bolsa en el maletero.

cuando llegamos a la casa senti como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si nunca me hubiera ido. Nos detuvimos frente a una peque a pero bonita casa que parec a ser una de 3 dormitorios. Me di una ducha r pida y me cambi a algo m s adecuado y nos fuimos a comer algo ligero en un caf cercano. Despu s del almuerzo hicimos un viaje a la playa y para mi sorpresa (definitivamente pas demasiado tiempo en Forks) en realidad hab a gente en el agua. Nos sentamos en un banco y pasamos las horas viendo a la gente. Cuando lleg la noche Renee, Phil y yo fuimos a un peque o restaurante/cafeter a. Todos nos re mos y disfrutamos de nuestra noche, Phil hab a conseguido un trabajo como entrenador de la escuela secundaria.

Dorm sin so ar despu s de hablar con Charlie por un tiempo. Al d a siguiente me despert y Renee todav a estaba durmiendo, una gran sorpresa, me cambie a mi ropa de entrenamiento y decid ir a correr por el barrio, el tiempo era lo suficientemente bueno, as que estaba bien. Volv casi una hora m s tarde y despu s de una ducha me decid por ver tv, cuando Rene desperto comence una charla con ella.

Al parecer, Charlie hab a estado hablando con mi madre desde que Edward me dej y ella ten a un mont n de preguntas. Por qu l realmente fue, si estabamos intimando y algo salio mal, es que quer a a alguien m s?, c mo Damon y yo llegamos juntos, como era nuestra vida ntima? Por Dios con esta mujer y la intimidad, Al final le dije una versi n mucho m s humana de lo que sucedi .

- Mam , yo todav a soy virgen"

- Damon y t est n juntos desde septiembre

- Mediados de Octubre realidad y nos tomamos nuestro tiempo mam , todav a estamos en segunda base, podemos cambiar de tema ahora?

- Muy bien, pero est s tomando la p ldora ahora por si acaso

- Bueno, no se lo digas Charlie, por que patearia a Damon

- ok

Ambas nos ponemos las chaquetas y nos fuimos de compras. Compras de Navidad en realidad y como el tiempo era fant stico traje de ba o termales, gafas de sol y otras cosas para un pic nic. Despu s de un almuerzo r pido y un mont n de tiendas, pasamos nuestra tarde en la playa. Hab a olvidado lo bien que se sent a nadar en el oc ano. Edward odiaba las playas y el hecho de que l brillara fue un factor para matar la nataci n.

Los siguientes d as fueron el mismo patr n. Caf en la ma ana con Phil y mi mam , entonces Phil iria a trabajar y Renee me arrastrar a a pasear.

El d a de Navidad Damon apareci justo despu s de la cena y Renee y Phil nos llevaron a ver la vida nocturna de Jacksonville.  
A la ma ana siguiente nos intercambiamos regalos y Damon y yo llegamos en su coche de alquiler que nos llev hasta Mystic Falls.  



End file.
